


I have found my angel...

by Fili_Sexual (poedaaaayumeron)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate use of a moustache, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/Fili_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has an interesting reaction to Bofur's moustache, and the dwarf thoroughly enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have found my angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofurlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/gifts).



> This was an inbox porn gift for the lovely Bofurlove. She didn't know it was me. Until now. Love you girl!
> 
> This has probably been done before, but I haven't read any boffins except for in A Substitute for Pudding sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

There were many things in this world that Bilbo Baggins had to learn to enjoy, such as sleeping in the open air on a hard ground after a meager meal of thin soup, or long days of nonstop walking over uneven terrain. The easiest to get used to and learn to love though was laughter while in the throes of passion. The first time it had happened was mortifying for the poor hobbit and still had him going red to his ears at the memory.

It had truly been embarrassing for him, as he’d never so much as cracked a smile that wasn’t one of lazy indulgence while he was pleasured and brought to the cusp of release. It simply wasn’t polite, as one’s partner might think it to be mocking or a negative reflection on their efforts. But when the ends of a curled moustache trailed up his inner thighs, Bilbo couldn’t help the desperate peal of laughter that tore from his throat.

”Oh gods, Bofur, I’m so sorry!” the hobbit had gasped out through his shaky giggles, both hands slapped over his flaming face to hide from what would surely be a look of complete displeasure on his friend come-lover’s face. What was worse was that even as it tickled, the sensation sent hot spikes of arousal straight into his groin. There was a chuckle and a damp puff of breath by his cock, the teasing touch of coarse facial hair leaving the smoothness of Bilbo’s thighs.

“Think nuthn’ of it, love,” the dwarf had said as he closed his smiling lips around the head of Bilbo’s prick. From there the hobbit had lost all sense of what was right and wrong in the bedroom and threw everything he thought was true out the window. It seemed Bofur quite liked the sounds of the halfling’s forced mirth and worked to drag them out of him at any given moment, appropriate or not (though Bilbo felt that it was _never_ appropriate to tickle him as if he were a wee fauntling).

Quickly Bilbo learned to love it, the ticklish rasp of that curled moustache, as much as he loved the dwarf that wore it. Even on the places of his body that weren’t overly sensitive would be set on fire by each gentle caress. The spots on his sides though that were perfect handholds for his lover’s broad fingers were also incredibly sensitive, sending jolts of twisting pleasure through the halfling as Bofur held him and thrust into him determinedly, and it was something the dwarf delighted in.

Broad, calloused, miner’s hands wrapped around the spurs of his hips, fingertips digging into the spots that had Bilbo squirming and making a sound of both pleasure and startled mirth. There was an amused, kind chuckle from behind Bilbo as those hands lifted his hips enough so that the hobbit could get his knees under him. The halfling shuddered violently as a whiskery kiss was pressed into his lower back, rough hair dragging across the top of the globes of his ass.

His entrance twitched in anticipation as Bofur slowly, torturously, kissed his way up his spine, pulling small sighs and strangled giggles from his throat. “You’re so sensitive,” the dwarf said happily as he latched onto and suckled the juncture of Bilbo’s neck and shoulder. Bilbo grinned at the attention with a thick moan of want, arching his back when slick fingers began pressing against and into his core, stretching him slowly.

There was that terribly perfect combination of blinding pleasure and jittery ticklishness between Bofur’s questing digits and the moustache sliding against the flesh of his shoulder. Bilbo shivered and cried out, even as he twitched and writhed away from each teasing kiss and deliberate barely-there swipe of a moustache against his skin. “Oh, you’re doing that on p-purpose now!” the hobbit complained half-heartedly as his lover barely dragging his lips across the breadth of his left shoulder.

” _Mmn_ , I adore the way you wriggle around, love,” the dwarf chuckled, his chest pressing flush against Bilbo’s back as he withdrew his stretching fingers and the much thicker, blunter girth of Bofur’s cock began sliding inside in their place. Bilbo whined happily at the invasion, shuddering as the blanket of thick curls on the dwarf’s torso rubbing tantalizingly against the hobbit’s back. “So perfect and smooth,” Bofur murmured distractedly as he slid in to the hilt.

There weren’t many words beyond that as the dwarf began to move inside him, teeth biting into Bilbo’s shoulder lightly. His hands gripped the hobbit’s waist like iron bands, fingertips twitching with each slow thrust into his core and triggered aborted laughs that ended on a cry of pleasure. The miner rolled his pelvis against Bilbo’s ass, working him higher and higher into his cloud of ecstasy even as he punctuated each sensual drive into him with a teasing brush of his moustache on his neck.

Each push into him had the head of Bofur’s cock dragging against his prostate, wrenching shuddering shouts of pleasure and having his entrance clench around his lover like a vice. Bofur’s fingers convulsed around Bilbo’s waist and a desperate half-moan gusted out of him. “Close, Bofur,” he whimpered as he was driven higher and higher but kept at bay with each tickling touch. Shifting his weight onto one elbow, Bilbo reached down to start stroking himself, sobbing as his release surged forward.

“Tha’sit, love, let go,” Bofur urged, his voice a low rumbling growl as his own completion hovered just out of reach. His thrusts against Bilbo’s bottom got harder and stuttered when the hobbit was spilling his release across the quilt beneath him, a strained cry ripping from his chest.

The sound dissolved into gasping sobs when Bofur began rutting into him fast and hard, the hypersensitivity wracking his body making every thrust feel like a hammer stirring his insides while the moustache against his throat had him all but writhing from the sensation. “Gonna come, Bilbo,” Bofur groaned against his ear before nibbling the pointed tip lightly and chuckling softly at the whimper that tumbled from the hobbit’s lips.

”Do it, c’mon my love, give it to me,” Bilbo gasped out, craning his head to capture Bofur’s lips in a desperate, hungry kiss. Their mouths couldn’t quite seal, the sounds of their dueling tongues wet and sloppy and utterly perfect. Bilbo swallowed the rumbling groan his lover made as he came, the hips slapping against the halfling’s ass stilling as his cock pulsed hard in his core.

The hobbit couldn’t help the pleased sigh at feeling the splash of wet heat against the walls of his entrance and giggled helplessly when the fingers on his waist tightened into the sensitive, supple flesh of his sides. It was a few minutes of panting and shaking before Bofur gingerly pulled his softening cock out and flopped down beside the hobbit, grinning lazily up at him. Bilbo managed to pry his eyes open to look down at his lover, only to burst into a fit of giggles at the sight.

”You wore that bloody hat the entire time?” Bilbo asked through his laughter as he crawled over and dropped down so that he was half sprawled across his broad lover.

Bofur grinned cheekily down at him and winked. “O’course, my hobbit. I thought you loved my hat. Said so yourself just yesterday,” he teased, eyes twinkling with restrained mirth.

”You are utterly ridiculous, dwarf,” Bilbo accused lightly, lifting up on his arms to press a slow, happy kiss to Bofur’s lips. He giggled as the moustache tickled his upper lip and deepened the kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
